Deathly Hallows
by psychoemokid
Summary: This is a Drarry oneshot that takes places during Deathly Hallows. HUGE spoilers for book seven. DH slash


A/N: I know I should be working on The Time to Change but I couldn't resist this oneshot. Sorry if there are any errors .' I don't have a beta.

Harry walked down the dark and empty Hogwarts corridors. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, celebrating the death of Voldemort and mourning those who died.

Harry's heart tightened as he remembered all the loved ones he lost. The families that were destroyed. He pictured Fred's lifeless eyes that had stared at the ceiling in the corridor as Percy frantically shook his body, calling his name.

Next came the image of Remus and Tonks' lifeless bodies, lying side to side. Their son at his grandmother's unaware that he had just become an orphan.

The sight of the Great Hall full of lifeless bodies floated in his mind, torturing his soul and heart. How many families had been ruined tonight? How many kids had been orphaned?

His heart gave a sob for all those who had died tonight, for all those who had lost someone tonight.

"Harry!" called a familiar male voice from behind.

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy running up to him. As he waited, Harry remembered how he had saved his life twice today. How something inside of him wouldn't let Draco get hurt today.

At first he had simply blamed it on his hero-complex. But now, as he stared into Draco's piercing silver eyes, Harry wasn't sure it was because of his hero-complex.

Draco came to stop in front of him, breathing a bit heavily. Harry couldn't help but notice that he looked awkward and nervous. Draco fidgeted under his stare, but his eyes never left Harry's.

"Harry, I… I wanted to," Draco looked down at his feet, a small blush tainted his beautifully pale skin, "thank you…for saving my life."

Harry smiled, "I couldn't let you get hurt." The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. Draco looked up surprised by the gentle words.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while and Harry noticed that Draco happened to be a few inches taller then him. When this had happened Harry didn't know, from what he remembered they had usually been around the same height.

Harry's heart beat faster as it registered in his mind how close they were. It confused Harry, he had only felt this way about Ginny before. Harry could see that Draco was fighting himself in his eyes.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes took a determined look and before Harry even knew Draco had moved, he was pinned to the wall by Draco's body. Draco held his hands, fingers interlaced, above his head and their faces were less than an inch apart.

Harry's pulse quickened even more and found that his gaze had moved from the piercing silver eyes to the pretty pink lips. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle and Harry could have sworn his heart had stopped. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes once more. Harry was surprised to see so much love in Draco's, love for _him._

"Harry," Draco's voice was barely a whisper as his breath sent shivers down Harry's back, "I'm sorry for being arse all these years."

Draco was staring at the wall with wet eyes. Harry brought down one of his hands with Draco's still in it. Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's hand, which had Draco's eyes on him once more.

"It's okay, Draco." Harry wasn't sure why he was forgiving Draco so easily but he had a feeling that this was the right thing to do. Now was not the time to hold a grudge.

Draco sighed, "Harry, I want you to understand. I need you to understand."

Harry nodded as he stared into Draco's eyes. Draco sighed again and when he talked it barely audible.

"Harry, the reason I was such a prick is because I was angry and hurt."

Draco's eyes grew in intensity and he asked, "Do remember our first year, Harry?"

Harry was a bit confused. Of course he remembered their first year, but what did that have to do with anything? Harry nodded and Draco looked away.

"Harry, I fell in love with you the moment you walked into Madam Malkin's. You were this beautiful, innocent little boy and I know I screwed up. I tried to impress you but ended up making you dislike me.

"I was determined to make up for it on the train and I found you when I was looking for the famous Harry Potter. There you were, with a Weasley. I grew desperate because I knew that you two were becoming friends.

"Weasley's and Malfoy's had never gotten along, so I knew that I wouldn't be able to be friends with you if you became good friends with Weasley. I acted rashly and ended up making you hate me more because I insulted Weasley.

"And then when I offered you my hand in friendship, you denied it. I don't I've ever been denied before. It hurt so much that the one person I wanted to befriend the most, denied me.

"I became angry at the Weasley for getting to you before me. And I got angry at you for choosing a Weasley over me. And whenever you looked at me it was with hate-filled eyes, it killed me to know you hated me so."

Harry's heart broke at the pain in Draco's eyes, at the pain _he_ had inflicted. Suddenly two tears fell from Draco's eyes and Harry felt as if his soul had shattered.

"Eventually I began to hate myself. Because all I did made you hate me more. I was sure you'd be happy the day I died, that you would let me die.

"But today, you saved me. Twice. And I knew that fate was giving me a chance, and I knew I had to try, had to see. Harry, I love you with everything I am but I won't do this unless you love me Harry. Do you?"

Draco's eyes pierced into him, searching his soul. And as Harry watched emotions swirl in his beautiful silver eyes, Harry knew the answer.

"Yes, I do. I love you." Harry whispered, with a small smile on his face. Draco's eyes lit up and he smiled before leaning down and placing a gentle and loving kiss on Harry's lip.

Draco pulled away from Harry, but kept one of his hands in his. He led Harry down to the Slytherin Common Room. He quickly whispered the password and pulled Harry through an empty common room to a door.

Harry was only a partially surprised to find that Draco had his own room. Harry didn't get to gaze around at the room because the second the door closed behind him Draco's lips were on his once more.

The kiss was rougher but still carried all the love of the last one. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, memorizing what they had been missing their years at Hogwarts.

Harry vaguely noticed that Draco was moving them in the direction Harry assumed the bed was in. By the time they reached the bed, they were half naked. They did a quick job of getting rid of the rest before lying on the bed.

Draco straddled Harry as he trailed kisses down his jaw line to his ear. Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear and was rewarded with a shiver and a moan. Draco smirked before biting the earlobe.

In response Harry bucked his hips up, begging for contact that he got. Draco moaned before trailing kisses down Harry's neck and to his shoulder. Harry gripped at Draco shoulders as he experienced pleasures he had never known.

After choosing a suitable spot on Harry's shoulder, Draco bit down hard enough to leave a mark and then licked the spot. Harry gasped and ran his nails down the length of Draco's back in approval.

It vaguely registered in Harry's mind that the mark Draco had just made would stay for awhile and a bit too noticeable. All thoughts about the next day flew out of his mind when Draco's oh so talented mouth took in one of his nipples.

Harry arched his back towards Draco as he let out another moan. As Draco moved on to the other nipple, Harry took two of fingers in his mouth. Draco moaned slightly as he moved back up.

He replaced his fingers with his tongue, kissing with such a passionate fire that it left them both light-headed. Draco slowly pushed one finger into Harry's entrance. Harry gaped into the kiss at the strange feeling.

As Draco began to move his finger around, stretching Harry slowly, Harry began to kiss, lick, and nip at Draco's sensitive neck, eliciting the most beautiful noises.

When Draco's finger found Harry's prostate, Harry bit down harder, leaving mark both were sure would be vividly visible against Draco's pale skin the next day.

Draco finished stretching Harry and pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to whimper at the loss. Draco leaned down and placed a slow, loving kiss on Harry's lips before whispering into his ear,

"Wrap your legs around me." Harry's eyes fluttered as Draco's breath ticked the sensitive skin on Harry's ear. Harry looked into Draco's love-filled eyes as he did as he was told.

With a peck to the emerald-eyed brunette underneath Draco, he pushed in, careful to cause as little pain as possible. When Draco was in fully he paused, giving Harry time to get used to him.

Harry wriggled his hips, signaling Draco to move. Draco linked his right hand with Harry's left as he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first but gathering speed at a steady pace.

Harry reached out with his free hand and grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down for a fiery kiss. Their moans escalated as their climax approached. With a shudder and extra loud moans they came.

Draco pulled out and lay next to Harry. He reached to their strewn clothes and pulled out his wand. Draco whispered a quick spell and their mess disappeared.

Throwing his wand casually over his shoulder, Draco lay back down next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry cuddled into Draco and played with Draco's hair with his free hand, since they were still holding hands.

"We can't tell anyone," Draco whispered after several minutes of peaceful silence. Harry nodded,

"I know."

Draco caressed Harry's cheek and said, "If it wasn't for this whole pureblood crap and having to produce an heir, it could've worked."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, "I know, but we that doesn't mean we can't see each other anymore."

Draco smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied as he watched his beautiful angel fall asleep.

19 YEARS LATER 

The train whipped around the corner and was no longer visible. With a sigh, Harry turned and began to head back over to his wife and best friends.

Harry made sure to pass by Draco, who slipped a note into his pocket, as usual. Harry resisted the urge to smile, but settle for a quick look into those loving eyes. Harry nearly sneered at the wife but held back as he walked over to his family.

They agreed to all apparate back to Harry's house, were they could talk about their kids, and life after the war. Harry waited as everyone apparated before taking the note out and looking at it. It read:

Hogshead. 7 

Harry smiled, he never missed any of their meetings, and apparated back home, while placing the note back in his pocket.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I liked it :p Please review and tell me what you thought! .


End file.
